


Не та рубашка

by darkflame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzledpink">lizzledpink </a></p><p>драббл написан по заявке "едва добежав до спальни Шерлока (которая оказалась ближайшей), Шерлок и Джон наконец-то разрешают неразрешенное сексуальное напряжение. Правда, после этого Шерлок сразу же получает сообщение, и им с Джоном приходится очень быстро собираться. Шерлок надевает свежую рубашку. ну а Джон... просто надевает рубашку, и только на месте преступления внезапно! замечает, что у него слишком длинные рукава, и рубашка почти до колен"<br/>разрешение на перевод получено</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не та рубашка

\- О, чёрт!  
\- Что?  
\- Посмотри на мою рубашку.  
\- А-а.  
\- Почему у тебя такие длинные руки?  
\- Генетика, Джон.  
\- Серьёзно! Нереальная длина!  
\- А мне нравится.  
\- Конечно, тебе нравится, на тебе же она хорошо сидит.  
\- На тебе тоже.  
\- Ты необъективен.  
\- Конечно я необъективен, иначе у тебя не было бы возможность надеть мою рубашку.  
\- Можешь не позорить меня перед таксистом ещё больше?  
\- Могу, но так веселее. Мне скучно.  
\- Ну, понимаешь, просто когда ты в последний раз решил достать таксиста, он потом решил стать твоим персональным Виццини*.  
\- Что?  
\- Неважно. Послушай... Чёрт, мы уже на месте.  
\- …  
\- Проснулся не с той стороны кровати, Уотсон?  
\- С твоим кремом для рук, Салли, не остается никаких сомнений в том, где ты была. Так что не начинай. Итак, где труп?  
\- ...  
\- А тебе действительно очень идёт.  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Если не будешь осторожен, все может закончится тем, что я облапаю тебя прямо…  
\- Шерлок!  
\- Да. Прости. Итак!

 

* Джон говорит о сцене из фильма "Принцесса-невеста", где персонаж, Виццини, устраивает игру с главным героем, подсовывая ему на выбор два бокала, якобы один из которых с ядом - в результате травится сам)


End file.
